


A Gloomy Day Poem

by KaiserKittenWalzer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserKittenWalzer/pseuds/KaiserKittenWalzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek misses Stiles and decides to express his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gloomy Day Poem

Derek looked out the loft window. It was the afternoon, but the light was dim. A gentle shower obscured the sun and made a pitter-patter sound against the glass. It had been weeks since he'd seen Stiles. He missed him so much, but Derek wasn't the kind to admit that to anyone, even if he wished he could.

So he'd taken to writing poems when he felt this way. He could stand to admit his feelings like that, words hidden away from the world, confessed to parchment only. Deaton had suggested the idea to him, and Derek found it helped, though it still wasn't easy. He sat down at his desk, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write.

I think of you constantly,  
My Love  
Where have you gone?

I miss you desperately  
Like a flame misses Wax  
As it slowly exhausts itself  
No longer sustained

I see you sometimes  
In Dreams  
Or in reflections of Raindrops  
That the gloomy Clouds Cry

When will You return,  
My Love?  
Will you return?  
You must, My Love.  
Will You be like the Dawn?

Derek threw his pen onto the desk and slumped back in his chair. He stared down at the loneliest piece of paper he'd ever laid eyes on. He shook his head and leaned forward suddenly, crumpling the paper into a ball. He threw it into the trashcan and got up to return and gaze out the rain-splattered window.


End file.
